Participants in a face-to-face meeting typically physically arrange themselves so that they can see one another. A common scenario is a ‘round table’ meeting in which multiple people sit together around a table and interact. In the telecommunications context, this physical arrangement is not possible when participants are at different locations. Teleconference/video-conferencing facilities enable interaction between multiple meeting participants but fail to adequately provide the feel of a physical round-table meeting in the virtual space when the conference involves multiple participants at different locations.